The Spirit Angel
by GeminiGirll
Summary: Arshia is just like every other teenage girl, but her life flips when she was dragged to her father's town La Push, whom she hates the most. She make plans to get rid of this town, but eventually she fall into a situation where she couldn't even think about to back off. This is an Jacob imprinting story and the character Arshia is half Indian and half Native American.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

What do you think life is? No I am not trying to be philosophical neither I am. It's just right now I am in middle of a valid argument with my mom and she doesn't buy it. "Why do we need to move somewhere in nowhere when we are settled here? I haven't even heard the name of town." I said this for the umpteenth time and still nobody wants to give me a reason. I waited for their answer that felt to be several hours, but again no one replied; my mom who was very much busy with her dark brown hairs and my dad who was busy in stuffing my mom's blue bag with winter clothes.

Uh, winter clothes?

"Now why the hell are you packing these winter clothes? Are we moving to Darjeeling or Manipur? Have you left your precious work, dad? " I tapped my feet impatiently on the ground after asking with so much furiousness and the answer I got was a stern go-and-do-whatever-I-told-you-to look from my mom. Do you really think mom? I am your daughter and I am too not going to be a sweet girl who does everything as told by parents without knowing the reason. "Tell mom or I am not going from here." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"We are moving with your dad. Now get your butt off from my room and get ready as fast as you can. We have flight at eleven." My mom declared as she shuffled the heap of clothes on her bed. But wait…? Are we leaving India and going to live somewhere that I don't even have idea about? I first thought we were moving somewhere in different state and to my utter disbelief we were leaving our country. Actually just mine and mom's country; my dad is a Native American from somewhere around Forks.

Yeah I still don't know where he lives. This is not my fault, not at all. Tell me how you would know when your father would only shows up on festivals- either on Christmas or on Easter. How you would feel when you live without your father for your entire childhood and when you are young enough to take care of yourself, he shows up and say- hi I am your father and you have to come and live with me? Okay I know this does not go with the reason why I don't know the town name. Mom has referred it so many times, but I don't bother to remember it. This is my life.

So the conclusion is- Life is a bitch.

I forgot to tell you about my mom. She is totally head over heels in love with my so called dad. She says my dad loves her too. Bullshit. If he ever did love or even loved her he won't left us and would ever gave lame excuses. The way my mom looks into his eyes I feel bad for her. She loves him so much and what he did? I hate you dad and I hate the place where you are from.

My mom's voice pierced my thoughts and I missed what she said. But thanks to the power of motherhood she understood that I didn't heard what she said. She walked past him and dragged me out of the room.

"Stop creating a scene Arshia. He is your dad. Stop judging him because you don't know anything." I opened my jaw to stop her from further going all gaga over him, but she stopped me raising her hand. She added, "Get ready now. We are moving there and no further arguments." Her soft voice had the clear picture of order that I too can't object. I sighed and went to my room.

I don't know anything, yeah? So please enlighten me. What do you want me to know? That my dad took my sixteen year old brother three years back from us and he hasn't even turn up after that, not even on phone. And over and over again his lame and nettling excuses. "Your brother cannot come here, he is sick." I imitated his husky voice, but failed terribly. Why not try again? "Your brother cannot talk to you right now; he lives in hostel and he does not have a phone." Again it was horrendous just like the excuse. Never mind.

The point to be noted here is in all these three years he hasn't spoken to me or to mom, I doubt. I practically don't even know if he was alive. I doubt my dad to be a smuggler or to be worst- a terrorist? I mean who has such a body? He looks forever 30, with forever six pack abs. He was big and when I say big, I mean giant. He was about six feet eleven inches or so, I don't know. I think he was on steroids and maybe some drugs I don't know about.

Having a great body doesn't mean someone is a terrorist.

When did I and my mind get divorced?

But he was weird and in a way my brother too. Last when I saw him he was sixteen and looked like a twenty year old well build boy. He never did gym. "But I doubt if my so called dad had given him drugs and that's why he took him away from us." I whisper yelled at- no one. I was alone in my room.

"No I don't do drugs, no steroids and your brother is totally fine. He is dying to meet you." I was snapped out of my druggy thoughts, by no one but my dad. What the hell did I really said it loud? Who cares? Do I really need to pen down all my hate for him and add the line in bold letters- I do not want to see your face and speaking to Arshia is injurious to health? Damn. Screw the world. Screw the moment when my mom married this smuggler and screw the moment when I was born.

I didn't turned and kept myself indulged in clearing the mess. Practically, I was making it worse. I heard his footsteps on my wooden floor and then there was he- sitting on my bed. Damn now what the hell he wants? I turned towards him and placed my hands on my waist. "Yes?" I said with smile plastered on my face.

"Um I just… just want to talk to you." He said in a blank voice. Why was he always blank? Why doesn't he show his emotions? Oh yeah, he was void, for me at least yes he was. I furrowed my eyes or should I say they automatically tie themselves into knot when he was around. "Look I am really not in a mood-" I was cut in between by his husky voice. "Just once Arshi, I am your father. I need to tell you something." Now I really don't know what to say. How the hell he dares to call me Arshi. Smugglers are not allowed to call me by my pet name. Did he emotionally blackmailing me? Wait… I do not have emotions for him.

No you have. He is you father.

No, I don't. He has never been a good father.

But, he is still your father.

Screw you mind and I really don't need screw driver for it.

"Arshi… I am talking to you." His warm hand touched my shoulder. Warm… he was born weird, I think. He always has temperature. Whatsoever.

"I want to get ready or mom will get upset because of me. At least I can try not to make her feel bad or otherwise people here have done PHD in it. Excuse me." I turned on my heels and lurched towards my bathroom. I could feel his brown eyes piercing the back of my head, but till then I was turned into a blind eye girl. I heard my door getting closed, so this was it. I was glad he got that I don't want to talk to him. My eyes got blurred and something wet rolled down from my eyes.

I was crying.

But, why I feel bad after talking to him like this? "Uh, no you didn't feel bad because you were acting like a bitch, you felt bad because you are going to be taken away from your home." I consoled myself and saved my tears from falling further. He doesn't deserve my tears. I had already cried out so many long nights just because of him. Now, no more tears; at least not for him.

After a great long cold shower, I stepped out and my eyes stuck to my bed. There was lying a beige short- sleeve boat neck top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "Lovely" It was the only word that escaped my mouth. It was simple yet elegant, plain yet beautiful. "Okay, so mom is trying to make me happy." I said which turned out to be a murmur. I removed towel from my head and let my black waist length hair to fall and drip little droplets of water from them. I dressed myself up swiftly and chose to wear nude ballet flats with bow on top of them.

The clock stroke half past eight. I hurried and after blow drying, I brushed my hairs and let them lose.

I heard the knock on my door followed by my mom's ringing voice, "Arshi baby are you ready? We have to leave now." Her voice was soft yet energetic. After so many years of living with her this was the first time she sounded life. I hurried and bounced towards the room. So what if this happiness was not because of me, I was happy as she was happy.

"I am ready, maa." I opened the door and stood there like a little girl waiting for a complement for her new gift by her mom.

"I am glad that you accepted this gift Arshi." She squeezed my hand with a genuine smile on her face. For killing my little mother- daughter moment he suddenly appeared. "It is time to leave." He looked at mom with adoration. Uh wait… what adoration?

I need to go to an eye specialist.

"You look beautiful, Arshia." He said with a smile.

Okay, why I want to hug him?

I have divorced you, mind. Screw yourself.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop curving the end of my lips. My mom's eyes shot open widely after my reaction. I need to stop this.

"We are getting late, I think." I babbled and walked past them, escaping the most awkward moment of the night.

The drive from my home to the airport was of one hour. It was silent most of the time, which I actually appreciated. After my smiling session I really don't want him to misunderstand my always hating with slowly forgiving. I rolled down the taxi's window and looked outside. The orange- yellow street lights were killing the shadow of darkness. Scanning and capturing each and every possible view to keep it in my memory for rest of my life. I will miss it. The lights, peoples and my amazing friends; I haven't yet told them about my sudden disappearance.

Time was slipping like sand from hands. We reached the Indra Gandhi International Airport by ten. After doing all the stuff, we finally boarded and the flight took off. The nineteen hour flight was exhausting and boring. Throughout the time I made different plans to make my relatives and dad so annoyed that they would send me back to India and somehow I succeeded in making. I know how to make their lives living hell.

We de-boarded at Port Angeles; the clouds were gray so I had no idea if it was day or night. India and Washington has eleven and half hour time difference, so no idea and the most frustrating thing was no-hell-bloody told me that it was one and half an hour drive from here to the Forks and some thirty more minutes to my dad's place. Err… Do you have a gun?

Yes?

Shoot me.

Nineteen hours flight hadn't been a cakewalk with skinny jeans; I was suffering from severe jetlag and itchy. I clutched my mom's hand and walk to the exit of airport and I was sure I was a mess at that time. My dad was talking to my mom something about who was going to pick us up, but I did get nothing.

Severe jetlag was not a joke.

Suddenly two hands touched my shoulders and embraced me into a warm hug. I fluttered my eyes and saw a girl, but my condition prevented me from seeing her face. I didn't respond to her hug. Everything was giving me nausea and then I blacked out.

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all thank you for reading my story and secondly it is my first attempt to fan fiction. I hope you guys will like it. Constructive criticism is whole heartedly welcome.**

**Please review **

**XxNikkixX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

I was sitting in the meadow. The green short grass was surrounded by red and white flowers. I rubbed my arms to create friction of heat and curled my legs to my chest, burying my head under my knees. I felt alone. Loneliness was giving me nettling pain. Suddenly, I felt a nudge on side of my belly, making my heart jump in my mouth. I turned to see the intruder of my loneness.

My heart stopped; I worked on my jaw to shout, but nothing came out. A huge brown dog was in front of me. It was of the size of a horse, but thicker and muscular. I would have called it a bear, but it looked more like a dog. I stepped back and stumbled over a stone which made me sprawled. I lifted my face up and looked at it. The red dreadful creature didn't move, but just looked at me. Its eyes reminded me the endless gloomy tunnel. I tried to move, but couldn't. I was glued to the ground. It moved its paws and ambled towards me.

"Arshia… Arshia what happened?" I heard my dad's voice from nowhere and prayed that he won't come here. I don't want him to die. The thought of seeing my dad dead because of me made me sick.

"Please go… it will kill you. Run dad." I squeaked.

A sudden shiver jolted down my spine and I fluttered my eyes open. A blurred shape appeared in front of my eyes and two warm hands cupped my cheeks. I wiped off my tears and my dad came in full view. He was alive, I was alive. No dreadful brown creature. I twitched and embraced him into a hug.

"Dad, you shouldn't came here, it would have killed you." I blubbered out and tightened my arms around his neck.

"Calm down Arshia, no one is here." He said and hesitantly rubbed my back to calm me down. I shot open my eyes and scanned the area around and soon realization hit my mind. The meadow was changed into a light grey coloured room and white painted windows. I moved away from him.

Shit. How could I even hug him? Damn, this stupid dream. I can't let him have the taste of misunderstanding again. I dislike him and will always do.

When did hate turned into disliking?

Uh, disliking is same as hating.

No, disliking is lesser than hating.

I hate you brain.

A warm touch on my shoulder saved me from killing my brain; if that was even possible. "Was that a bad dream?" He asked shaking me. Uh, why he always shakes me?

"What the hell are you doing here? No. What the hell I am doing here?" I screamed and furiously looked around. I felt no connection. This room was weird and cold. Grey? Who paint their walls grey? I don't even know how we reached here. Thank you so very much, jetlag. You served your duty. My eyes gazed at the white digital wall clock- on the left side of the room- for a fraction of second. It showed sharp six. I was glad that at least something was good in this room. I liked the watch. I mentally counted the hours I slept, but failed. I need to work on my math.

"You blacked out at the airport and rest you can picture out."

"No, I can't picture it. I don't even know what this town looked like and damn I don't even know its name." I rolled my eyes and looked everywhere but him.

"La Push."

"Uh, what? I made face at the name. I think I have got it wrong.

"I said the name of this town is La Push." He repeated himself and smiled at me and added, "Let me give you the tour of the house and after that I will take you at your uncle's place."

I really don't think this could be good anyhow soon. I mean I am not a kid who needs the house tour. I can do it by myself. I am bloody- hell- sixteen and after seeing this room, I can't expect much from this town. Grey, uh?

"Look dad, I am glad that mom is happy. I have seen her like this after so many bloody hell years, so I am not gonna ruin it by any means. But don't you ever think you will succeed in making me happy." I scream shouted at him.

This was hell; this whole world has nothing for me, but a vacume separating me from everyone I loved. Back in Delhi, I have friends who don't even know about my disappearance. What a good friend I emerged as and being friends with someone here was not I was thinking of. That would be not good for my bitch-y plans.

"I know I had never been a good dad and a-" I stopped him before he could start peeping his own triumphant. No matter what I was not going to forgive him for what he did to me and mom. Fathers are said to be backbone of a family and my family was surviving without it.

I crossed my arms across my chest and said, "Dad, I am glad you and mom are together now, but please don't ever think I will ever forgive you. You were never being good for anything, neither a good dad nor a good husband." I gazed into his eyes and a sudden pain of grievance pinched my heart. His eyes were the fine example of pain and that too because of me. I can't see him like this. I looked down and let my hairs to cover my face and stormed out of the room.

This could be the best morning one could ask for, an eye wetting argument with your dad. My hazy eyes were barely capable of looking something clearly. I rambled- biggest mistake - and slipped of the staircase. It was about twenty steps and I rolled on them before making a noisy contact with the cold wooden floor. A scream escaped my mouth. I heard footsteps getting closer and before I could glance, I was in the air.

"Oh hell how did you fell, sweetie?" I heard my mom's soft yet panic stricken voice. I looked at her, but didn't respond. I wanted to, but my mouth betrayed esophagus and nothing came out. My vision was blurred, but I could tell that she was crying.

"We have to take her to Carlisle. Call Emily, tell her to be their soon." The voice was brittle. I lifted my face up and saw my dad. His eyes were red, as if he was crying. For a fraction of second I forgot about the stinging pain in my arm. He was in pain because of me… again. But, this was good, isn't it? He would get fed up of me one day and would send me back to India.

I moved my arm and heard a cracking sound. I yelped in pain. "Don't worry Arshia, Everything gonna be fine, just don't move your hand. Daddy is with you." His voice was heavy. I always wanted him to be my side in every situation. It reminded me of past when I tripped on the ground and landed into the pool almost drowning and having a little cut on my arm. I cried whole evening thinking about my dad that day. A soft thud sound gave me ride to present and I don't know when I was hopped into the car.

My eyes flickered and I saw my dad's blue t-shirt was stained in red. His voice bounced in my head- "Don't move your hand." Why? I looked down. Scarlet thick liquid oozed from my left hand giving its colour to everything it reached. I lifted my bare hand to touch it, but before I could I was in the air again.

"We need help. She is bleeding uncontrollably." I heard my dad talking to someone. I wanted to lift my face up, but I couldn't. It felt like my blood drained arm had staring competition with my eyes. In no time I was shifted from air to a wheel chair and it dragged me left and right. Soon we stopped and for the third time I was in the air but swiftly settled on a comfy thing.

"Carlisle, you're here." A sudden excitement in voice of my dad broke the contact game of my eyes and arm. My eyes were producing uncontrollable tears, so I was not able to look at the man, Carlisle. But I could tell that he was white, I mean extremely white. Something cold touched my arm. I felt someone has put the ice on it though it was relaxing against my burning hand.

"You look strong young lady." My eardrums played a ringing voice. It was sweet and amazing. But the owner of voice didn't emerge out as sweet as his voice. He lifted my hand up and moved it a bit causing more pain.

"It hurts." I cried out.

"It will hurt a bit. I think you have fracture and I doubt it's the case of multiple fractures. I will clean your hand first and then we will do the x-ray part. Ok?" He patted my back and all I could do was just a nod before blacking out… again.

It took hell-killing-screaming- of two hours in fixing of my hand. Carlisle told dad that I lost a good amount of blood. I got eight stitches and to the worst I had to be admitted in this hospital. The room's walls were off-white with painted white windows. I was lying over a bed with lots of bandages on my arm and leg. My right arm had all those syringe which were providing me glucose.

"How are you feeling now?" I heard the ringing voice again. There were no tears… finally. I lifted up my face and damn, he was gorgeous- weirdly gorgeous. His eyes were light golden and he was extremely pale. Could a normal human be this pale? His lips parted and showed his perfect pearly white teeth. I shook my head and looked everywhere but him.

Arshia, he is a doctor and way too older than you. You are sixteen and he looked in his early thirties.

So what? The difference is not much.

It is, count.

Sixteen minus thirty is… umm… umm.

"Arshia, does your arm hurt? Do you need pain killers?"

"Uh, I am sorry?" I looked at him apologetically. Damn, Arshia concentrate.

"Do you need painkillers?" He repeated himself.

"It is hurting, but I don't need painkillers." I said and looked away.

"Are you okay with the visitors? Your family members are waiting outside. I didn't know Mark has a daughter too." He smiled and started working on the writing pad in his hand. Okay, so I have visitors. That means, lots of people I don't know. Great.

"Yes, sure, please send them in."

He smiled and walked out of the room. I heard the doorknob twisted. Okay, get ready Arshia. The first person my eyes encountered was my mom. She rushed towards me with lots of tears in her eyes. I heard more people coming inside but I didn't move my eyes from my mom. She kissed my forehead and sat at the stool beside my bed.

"How are you feeling now? What happened? How did you tripped? Do you need something?" She bombarded me with lots of questions which made me smile.

"I am good, you know. The doctor is pretty good at his work and I just slipped and you know the rest."

"You should be careful, Arshia. It could be a big matter." She looked at me painfully and rubbed my bare arm. La Push is cold. I heard the shuffling and moved my eyes. Okay, one, two, three, four, five. Yes, four ridiculously giant and a very fragile lady were standing beside my mom.

"Hello Arshia." The very fragile lady said. Right side of her face had three pinkish-red marks, starting from her forehead covering her eyes and coming down to the end of her lips. It looked like she had a good fight with a bear or something. The amazing thing was those marks were not making her unattractive but they were enhancing her beauty.

"Hello." I smiled at her, a genuine smile. She looked motherly. I already liked her. Before coming to La Push I decided not to be friends with anyone but I was backing away with my words. I really need to work on my plans.

She palm cupped my right cheek and said, "I haven't expected our first meeting to be like this, but everything doesn't happen the way you want them to be. You will be feeling better soon. By the way I am you Aunt Emily, but just call me Emily."

"I haven't expected it too Emily, but really nice to meet you. Thanks for coming." I assured her and automatically my lips turned into a curve.

The youngest of the giant spoke, "Hi, I am Embry and this is Quill". His brown eyes were sparkling. This town has something wrong. Why boys here were on steroids?

Four of the boys have same physique like my dad. I compared all of them. There was one guy who looked pretty much like my dad. He was muscular and strongest of them all. I guessed he was my uncle. I was being a guessing queen these days. Before anybody could think I was retard I babbled, "Hi Embry, hi Quill nice to meet you both." They both shared the amused expressions and grinned. I again looked at- may-be- my uncle and he spoke, "I am Sam, your uncle. I wish I could have seen you in a better state." Look I guessed it right.

"Namste uncle, like Emily said you just can't mould things." I said and realized he didn't get my greeting. I immediately corrected myself, "Uh, I mean Hello. Namste means hello." I blushed at my stupidity. "Oh just call me Sam." He added.

The other giant guy- whose-name-was-yet-to-be-discovered- laughed. He looked at me with amused expressions. The weird thing was he looked pretty much like dad too. I frowned at him and looked away.

"Hey sister, I missed you." The boy said. The remark of sister made me look at him.

What sister and too of this huge six feet eight inches creature? I would not even reach his shoulder. He walked closer to me and eventually my mom stood and let him sit on the stool. He embraced my hand and smiled. My eyes scrutinized his face and I unsurely said, "Bhai?" His smile turned into a grin and he just moved his head in response.

All my hatred and grudges entered my mind with the speed of light and to the worse my dad entered in the room and on top of that he smiled at me. After taking away my brother he put him on steroids too? This whole family sulks. He came forward and patted my head. How dare he touch me? I couldn't control it more and bursted out, "How even you dare to give my brother drugs? He is my brother that you changed into Undertaker. I hate you." After spitting it all out I felt weak, terribly weak. I looked at him with my teary eyes and he looked helpless.

"Why did you do this?" I was barely able to speak. He said something that gone void. Everybody spoke, but I heard nothing. I felt like I had covered myself in an air ball where nobody was allowed to enter. It was suffocating me. My body jerked and indescribable pain ran through my veins.

"She is shaking." I heard my mom's voice before blacking out.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows. Thank you midgely98, you are my first reviewer. **

**Please tell me if you like it so far though I have just posted two stories still I want to know what do you guys think about it. **

**Follow, Favorite and most importantly review: D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Ringing sound can be the most annoying thing of this whole world. Trust me. I smashed the button on my alarm clock and groaned. Uh, when did I get alarm clock? I shot my eyes open and looked around. I was in that damn gray room again. This gray room was getting on my nerves. I unwrapped myself from the blue blanket and sat on my bed. The digital clock stated seven-thirty and twenty seventh day of the April.

What twenty seventh?

I jumped down the bed and soon cursed myself for not wearing the slippers. The wooden floor was cold just like Dr. Carlisle hands. Uh, stop thinking about him. I got closer to the clock and scratched my forehead.

"We left India on twentieth April at eleven." I switched on the lights and struggled between the boxes around. They all had my belongings that I need to fix up in this room. I searched my notebooks possessed box and found it near the window. I stride towards it and soon realized some sound coming from outside. I set apart the green curtains and opened the window.

"Damn, rain." Uhg, I groaned and closed the windows. I never liked rains. They create too much fuss. I ignored it and took out a pencil and a writing pad from the box. I settled down on the bed and started to figure out the hours we took to reach here.

After fifteen minutes of struggling I discovered the right time and date. "If we left India on twentieth April at night, then we would be here on twenty first in the morning. If I was here on twenty first's morning and that day I slept till six which meant a bloody whole day. Which meant when I tripped down it was twenty second, then where the hell my four days gone?" I muttered. This was the first time I talked to myself. This place was scratching out the unexpected from me.

It was hard to believe. I decided to talk to mom and stretched my hand to open the door but was precautioned by the natures call. I rushed to the bathroom and I was glad that it was attached to my room. After doing stuff I sneaked- peaked at the mirror. I was a mess. My hairs were the worst case of frizz and my eyes were still heavy. I was wearing the different night suit. It was soft and comfy. I didn't remember when I changed. The last thing I remember was yelling at dad and then blacking out. I shrugged it off. Thinking about him increases my B.P.

I took a small hot bath and stepped out of the room in my bathrobe. I decided to wear a red blouse with black jeans. Everything was weird and different. I get myself dressed up and combed my hairs. I was feeling different today, but I don't know why? Maybe because of the four missing days of my life and no pain.

No pain?

I looked at my hand. It was perfect. No sling, no stitches and not even their marks. But how could that even possible? I was in the hospital. I walked towards the full length mirror studded on right side of the wall of the grey room. The girl that looked at me was beautiful. It was surely not me. I was never this pretty. The similarity was that her eyes were just like me, honey brown. Her face was gleaming like a pearl. I closed my eyes and shook my head and looked again.

I need answers.

I stormed out of the room, but carefully. I had already faced a lot and it's too much. I need answers. For the first time I saw everything around me. I don't want to admit, but the house was beautiful. There were stairs on the left side and unlike my room the house was painted in lavender and white. I carefully walked down the stairs looking at every picture that was hanging on wall. It was all me, mom and Aarav there. It even had a picture of my childhood when I was in my dad's lap. I touched it and moved away. I can't afford to cry, at least not now.

I walked in the hall. It was beautiful. Every wall of the house was covered with pictures. Either it was me, mom, Aarav or… wolfs.

My dad was weird. I told you.

I mind slapped myself and reminded me of answers I want. I cried out for mom and dad, but no response. I almost knocked and opened each and every door the house possessed; I found everything but mom or dad.

I was not ashamed of accepting but I was scared. It was eight thirty, heavily raining; an unknown town and I were alone at home. The house that was looking beautiful suddenly looked haunted to me and I ran out.

I regretted coming out as it was raining heavily and I was wearing just a red full sleeve blouse and my black jeans that were already dripping water from them. I was afraid of going in. Morning looked like gloomy night and each and every sound was scaring me. I decided to be outside and take a walk.

Take a walk? It's raining.

I don't want to go in.

You are a sissy.

I would like to tell you again that you can screw yourself, mind.

I didn't realize that I was already on the road. Rain was so heavy that its drops were hard against my skin. My sneakers were wet and felt heavy. I glanced around and all I could see was forest… forest… and more forest.

Was I somewhere in a jungle?

I had already been walking for about ten minutes and couldn't saw any living being around, though I crossed some houses. I decided to get back and check if my parents were… home, that's what I have to call it. I moved around and started to walk and then something touched my arm. I was stunned. I looked around and saw nothing.

"You are just being a sissy. It's a little town so don't expect it to be like Delhi. There is nothing. Just keep moving." I tried to console myself. I started to run and then somebody pushed me causing me landing on the ground.

Adrenaline shot every cell of my body. The intuition of being in danger increased. I stood up and twirled around and something red flashed in front of my eyes. I was sure that I was not hallucinating. I was in danger and then I took the stupidest step- running into the woods.

I ran as fast as I could. I was out of breath and then I heard a giggle- the laughter of my end. I didn't stop and ran deeper into the woods. I stumbled and felled… klutz.

I felt someone standing behind me. I was so much petrified that I closed my eyes. I can't see it, and then it can't see me too… right?

How dumb of me.

It grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the other side. I collided with the tree and it broke. I didn't felt anything. I was astonished, amazed and horrified at the same moment. I felt the same feeling of air that I felt in the hospital. I was inside it, but it wasn't suffocating me. I don't know what the heck was going on with me.

I heard footsteps and I saw in the direction. A very beautiful woman was in front of me. Her eyes were red; she had those long strawberry curls. Her eyes reminded me of blood and I strongly felt that she was not good. But if she wouldn't want to kill me or do any dipshit I would have definitely asked her about the contacts she got. I never knew that red contacts exist.

"Um, who are you, little lady?" She asked in an intense voice. I was scared of her. But I couldn't let her take advantage of me right? So what if she was a ninja. I am strong too.

I stiffened my body and tried to look confident, but failed terribly. She laughed. She had the ringing voice that I could compare to Dr. Carlisle. In a weird way they both looked same- extremely pale, weird and hot.

She is planning to kill you and you are calling him hot?

Sorry.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed at her and backed away. She moved towards me and in less than a second she was in front of me. Heck she was fast.

Ninja's are fast.

She tried to touch me, but couldn't. She forced her hands but they couldn't even reached an inch to me. Suddenly, I felt the urge to push her and I did. I pushed her and she landed about twenty feet's away from me. I couldn't believe on myself. I threw a ninja and that too twenty feet's away.

She snarled at me and then I heard a howl. This town was awfully weird. It has killer ninja's. Who want to kill you without any reason and it has wolfs. I looked at the ninja again; her body stiffened and stood in a backing position. I almost laughed at her condition.

Wolves got the balls of ninja. I don't know why but I really found it amusing.

A ninja was scared of wolf. But soon my smirk vanished as my ears played another howl.

"Aro would love to see you, but it would not be good for my plan. I wish I could make you mine." She let out a dry chuckle.

What the hell did she meant by 'I will make you mine'? It took me seconds to realize that what she was saying. Make you mine only goes with sex and the Ninja was a lesbian. I stood there like a sculpture. So what I never had a boyfriend it doesn't mean I am not straight. And who the hell Aro was? Maybe she belonged to a gang and all of them were lesbians. I do not have a problem of her pleasure preferences. I just don't want to be their pleasure use and throw toy.

My heart raced forty miles per second as I saw an image eased from the woods. It was a horse size black dog. Just like the one I saw in my dream. It was muscular, big and dreadful. Though it was not brown yet it was almost same. I lost all hope of living. It came closer to me. My hands jammed. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel the air bag around me anymore. It was not alone. Four more dogs followed it- Silver, grey, white and red. The grey dog looked at me for a while. Its eyes reminded me of dad.

Weird.

"I have lost my mind." I whispered and the silver dog made a whiffed sound making me fall on my butt. It laughed; I mean if a ridiculously giant dog could laugh then it would sound like that. I realized that they were wolves not dogs - horse size wolves. They howled.

The ninja sped out from there and the wolves ran behind it. They were pretty fast. In a moment everything vanished in front of my eyes. No wolves, no desperate ninja, nothing- just me and woods.

I ran in the forward direction which I thought to be the right way, but I was wrong. No matter what, wherever I run; I get nowhere. There were just woods around. I was tired like hell. My lungs wanted to breathe. I looked up and the clouds were not ready to shut down. I lost hope. Uncontrollable tears rolled down my eyes. I missed mom and even dad too. I missed the smile of Emily and the stiffness of Sam. I missed my giant brother. I looked everywhere and sat down and waited for wolves or ninja to return and kill me. It would be better than living like this.

I heard some footsteps but I didn't move. I knew my end was near and no matter what I can't be saved. Images floated in my head - my friends, mom, when we left India, when I slipped and met Carlisle and ended up being here to be killed.

A hot hand touched my shoulder and I shivered. I didn't move just blubbered, "Please kill me."

"Why would I kill you? Nobody will kill you. I am here and I will save you. Okay? Just stand up." A husky and deep voice said. He grabbed my shoulders and stood me up. My hairs were all over my face. I couldn't see who he was and was not even willing to look. I let my eyes closed and keep my face down. My head was hurting like someone had hammered it.

He shook me and said, "Are you okay? Look at me." He tucked my hairs behind my ears and lifted my chin. I looked up and his eyes met mine. They were the most beautiful colour of brown. He looked at me like I was the only thing he wanted and I felt like to be with him, take care of him for rest of my life. His grip tightened and he bent a little. My heart thumped and I was wondering if he could hear it too. Little droplets of water dripped from his lips. We were so close that I felt his hot breath on my face. It was intriguing and I felt a sudden urge to kiss his juicy lips.

Stop if you don't want you life just like your mother.

I tried to push him but he was too strong. His body was radiating heat and suddenly care was replaced by anger. He crinkled his nose and looked at me in disgust. Do I smell bad? But I came after bathing. I hadn't done anything wrong to him. Had I? He started shaking terribly.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so very much for following and making this story as your favourite. I don't know if I should continue this story or not. I am not getting reviews **

**Please review if you want me to continue with this story **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Characters which you don't recognize are mine. I do not own Twilight.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Jeez Mark… you poured that sauce over me."

Mark was undeniably acting worst than a three year old. He poured the pasta sauce over me for not handling him the remote. I wish Aditi would come here soon. Only she could make him stop doing all such fucking shits with me. I would have been kicking his ass out but his son is my best friend and it would really look weird if I will do that.

"Give me the remote or butter is on the way."

"Really Mark? Bring it on."

I lunged on him.

It didn't took him long to throw me down the couch. The room filled with laughter. It's been long since they all laughed. Since, Arshia's accident everybody was hell nervous and upset. The girl was acting like a total bitch. I saw everything when Embry and I were on petrol. He played all the things happened in the hospital.

Mark is Sam's brother, that means Alpha's brother and she treated him like shit. Since Mark's arrival I never got the chance to talk to him about this. He was all upset and cursing himself all the time. Sometimes Embry had to start playing all the douche-y things to distract him, but that would last only for few minutes.

He loves his daughter a lot and that girl has no respect for him. The image of Arshia yelling always floats in his mind. I never get the chance to look her face. Either she had her back or Mark would shake it off thinking about anything but her.

"Do you want more kid?"

Mark snapped me out of my thoughts and snatched the remote from my hand. I hate watching T.V with him. He was a die-hard fan of cricket and I had no interest in it. Baseball was good but cricket sucks. America doesn't even have cricketers. Back in days, you could expect Mark to be the best at baseball but now he only plays cricket.

"I will make you regret about this later and you know how much cricket sucks. It sucks harder than a hoe."

"Um pleasure, Jake."

He made the moaning sound at it. Sam and Mark were brothers, yet pole opposites. Mark turned right after Sam. I had never seen Sam laughing and Mark is imperturbable. But sometimes some thing's made you opposite of everything. All the elders thought he would never change but destiny had something else for everyone.

"I am gonna let Aditi know about it. Wouldn't it be great Mark?"

"Now stop it both of you." Sam spoke and settled on the chair beside me and added, "This is not the time to do all this stupidity. Right now we have very serious things to talk about first, what we have to do about those three Vampires and second Arshia's power."

Arshia had powers? This totally gets me into the conversation. Not only had I, Embry who was busy in stuffing his mouth dropped the muffin into the plate.

"I thought Arshia is just like any other normal girl. Are we going to have a girl werewolf?"

"Ah are you scared of her douche bag?" Jared spoke which got him growls from everyone.

Thinking about Arshia made me sick. I don't hate her, I just strongly dislike her. She alone was capable of making our life living hell through Mark thoughts. I don't know what she would do after phasing.

"We don't know anything about Arshia being a wolf. She is unconscious since she was in the hospital. I felt something was there, but what I have no idea. She heals faster than us." Sam said the last line more to himself as if trying to solve some kind of puzzle.

I had only seen Sam confused this much, either when he was excited or scared. So I think this girl was some excitement or danger and if she would be a danger then it would be worst for Sam to kill her.

Excitement reminds me of Bella. I miss her bloody hell much. This entire shifting thing made me restricted to everything. I had promised her to be with her always and this all change was forcing me to stay away from her- most of the time. Since that redhead keep coming back and now Cullen's are back too. I was pretty much wishing Edward to be killed by Volturi but he survived. Thanks to Bella.

If life could be named I would named it Bella.

I was in deep thoughts of Bella and suddenly a reeking smell made my nose crinkle. Anger took over me and I started to shake uncontrollably until Sam spoke, "Jake, you are not going anywhere. You and Embry will look after reservation. I, Mark, Aarav, Quill and Paul will track them."

What the hell he was even talking about. That leech came after Bella and he wanted me to stay here. I personally wanted to kill her.

My anger grew stronger. "What the heck you are talking Sam. You know pretty well they all are after my Bella and I want to tear them in pieces. Paul and Embry will stay here. I am coming with you."

"It's an order Jacob Black."

This was no more the voice of Sam. It was Alpha and I couldn't do anything but accept it. I hate Sam when he orders me. Technically, I should be the alpha but I don't want to be. It is hard to command everyone now and then to make the pack work in a unit.

Emily soon came out of the kitchen looking tensed. She smelled of chocolate and flour. This whole imprinting thing was worst. You act totally whipped. I wish I could imprint Bella as soon as possible. But this imprinting thing was rare, it was for only some wolves and I definitely don't need imprinting it to prove my love for Bella. So, it's very much fine if I never imprint.

Sam was all whipped so was Emily. I could relate her being tensed as she was the imprint of the Alpha and he always faced most of the danger. With leadership, danger and responsibility tag along.

Sam embraced Emily in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I will be back soon. Take care till then. I love you." Sam said and we all went into woods and phased.

The smell was very strong. The leech was somewhere near and a human too. Embry and I growled at the same moment and I ran tracing the smell of human. I saw Aditi walking down the aisle. Mark lives across the street so walking was the nicest option to reach Emily's.

_Embry you go and get her to Sam's place and I will make sure that no leech gets nearby rez. _

Embry nodded and howled slowly. He went behind a tree and came wearing basketball shorts. This was the best thing about Embry- Carefree and obeying. Embry was obeying because I was the beta of the pack. Mark should be beta but he refused to take the place so eventually I got it.

"I will be back soon." He said and walked towards her.

I smelled that leech blond and then I saw the site of a girl in Mark's mind. I couldn't see her face. Her black waist length hairs were all over her face and she was shivering. It was very much common for any human to shiver at our site. We were bloody taller than a horse and then I heard the Sam's voice.

_It's Arshia. Make sure of her safety and be with her._

_Dude, she is traumatized. – _aarav said. This whole time he was shut and it was what he spoke. Obviously she would be. She was unconscious from four days and then she met a leech and fucking large wolves.

_At last I got to see her. _I said.

_Mind your business kid. Just take care of her or I will tear you personally- _Mark said.

Ignore.

I ran deep under the woods just about ten feet's away from her. I always have strong feeling that Aditi and Mark are keeping a big secret from us and not even me Sam also thought about this but nobody ever said anything regarding this to Mark. There was always a sense of fear in his eyes when well being of Arshia had been questioned. He sent Aditi back to India and just said, I want to protect my family. All elders and even Sam tried to convince him to take Aditi back but he ignored. Staying away from imprint is very difficult for a wolf. Very difficult would be an understatement. I haven't imprinted yet but I could feel Sam and Jared when they think about Emily. The sense of protection and love grew stronger than anything. Every relationship becomes secondary. I shook my head to clear my mind.

I phased back and wore my jean shorts and paced towards her.

Arshia was sitting beneath the tree and was shivering. She marked my presence as her body stiffened. I didn't want to scare her but I know any human could get scare of the site of the leech and us.

I hesitantly touched her shoulder but she didn't jumped instead she said, "Please kill me."

Her voice was chocking and I could tell that she was crying. I don't know why but I felt bad for her even after seeing all her bitchiness towards Mark. She may be threat to humans but that was yet to be discovered and the way she was behaving she could barely be threat for anyone.

"Why would I kill you? Nobody will kill you. I am here and I will save you. Okay? Just stand up."

I tried to calm down things. She was shaking weirdly and if she phased I don't think I would be able to take care of it alone. It would turn into kicking each other's ass off.

She didn't move and it didn't seem good to me. I helped her getting up and shook her. "Are you fine? Look at me."

Her eyes were just glued to the ground. Her hair was damp in rain. I was getting ready for the worst. What if she turned into something horrible than a leech and swallowed me?

Damn, I was not scared of any fucking thing. But this girl was giving me Goosebumps. Her heart beat was very much slower than a normal human being; she had the weird aroma that was different. Not bad different. It was arousing.

Jacob Black, get your mind out of gutter you have Bella and nobody could smell like her. I mind floated to the strawberry smell of Bella's hair but soon it was over when I heard another sob.

I tucked her hairs behind her ears and lifted her chin up. My hands would be trembling uncontrollably if I would be a human. I mean full human.

She opened her eyes and they met mine. My whole world shifted. No gravitational force pulled me anymore. It was her. She owes me now. She was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life. I could feel her very soul. Her beautiful eyes were the no-barrier-passage for it.

I want her, I need her. I want to be with her for rest of my life. I want to protect her from everything. Her heart shaped lips parted a bit. I want to taste those pink and beautiful lips. My inner wolf was dominating my human self. My grip tightened and I bent to kiss her. She didn't break the contact. Her brown eyes smoldered mine and she frowned. Suddenly her hands touched my bare chest and her nails pinched me.

Damn, what the fuck I was doing.

I imprinted.

Anger flushed into my blood. This little threat couldn't be my imprint. I should imprint on Bella. She would always be my love not her. So what if her eyes were the most beautiful colour of honey brown and I wanted her badly.

What the heck you think you are thinking Jacob Black. Bella means life. All this imprinting is a shit. I don't need to protect her. If she had powers she could do it by her own.

Breeze blew and she smelled of the leech. My body stiffened. How even that bloody reeking bitch touched her. She could have drunk her dry. She could have died.

Thinking her dead did nothing better to my anger but made it worse. I was shaking terribly and knew if I phased in front of her she would probably ran away and would hate me forever.

Wouldn't it be better? No imprint in life and I would lead my life with Bella after killing Edward? Something felt wrong but I was not sure what? But definitely it has nothing to do with the ashes of that leech.

"Wh- what happened?" Her sweet voice ringed in my ears. She was scared of me. She would hate me. No I don't want her to hate me. I lov-

No you don't love her. Imprinting could be bitch and nobody could force you to love her. It's just your inner wolf that wanted her it's not you who want to be with her. Take her home and forget everything.

I didn't know when I stopped shaking. Good for her.

I took her hand and led her deep into the woods. She didn't spoke even a word. Did she trust me?

Does this matter?

Till she was fine nothing matters. After all I work for saving human lives. I sped up and dragged her with me- and regretted. I forgot that she has yet to discover her powers and till then she would be as fragile as a normal human. Her feet caught in something and she fell and screamed in pain.

My heart stopped beating for a while. I glanced at her and saw her teary red eyes. I felt as if someone had stabbed knife in my chest. I gave her pain. Leah was right I am a douche. She freed her hand from me and touched her foot. Her foots were pretty. Her nails wore the dark peach colour.

Her hand trailed my shoulder. I didn't know what was happening with me. This girl was doing something wrong… terribly wrong with me. The touch of her wet hand on my bare shoulder turned me on. She clutched my shoulder and her fingernails dig into my skin though there was no pain. It was tempting. She lifted up of the ground and then I realized what she was exactly doing.

She tried to get up of the ground and couldn't balance. Before she could hurt herself any further I seized her of falling. My hand was on her waist and for the first time I noticed, how soft and smooth her skin was. Her hands moved against my chest and she yelled again.

She furrowed her brows and said, "Are you crazy or what? Haven't you seen a girl ever? I am bloody hell trying to get up and you are not ready to leave me."

Welcome to the dipshit zone.

Why the hell I leaned over her. Man… I can't let my wolf dominate my human self. Why I ever didn't feel this with Bella. It's not that I do not feel anything with Bella. I do and it's strong like hell but I never felt like this before. She was pulling me towards her.

I need to concentrate. No bloody imprint thing can overcome me.

Again a good shot of anger and disgust filled my veins though I was disgusted with me. I let go her.

"Look I have no fucking interest in you. You could have fell if I haven't hold you and don't show me your bitchy attitude, Mark has it all. Shut the fuck up and follow me."

Why did it hurt?

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. **

**Well first of all, my native language is not English there might be mistakes. I try to fix most of them, but you know I am human and not an English speaker. **

**I am getting follows and favorites for this story. Thank you so very much, but you know reviewing is also important. Please, please, please review my lovely readers **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Arshia's P.O.V.**

The best thing you can do to piss someone off is by giving them the silent treatment.

I did too.

That awful-hot giant boy called me bitch. I got sprain of falling just because of him. I practically had to run to match his steps and he was calling me a bitch.

He curled his arm on my waist and started walking.

You jackass I would love to crawl rather than owing your favour. I jerked his hand and started to walk slowly. He wasn't expecting this from me as he stopped for a while. I didn't even bother to look at his face.

I had once almost dropped the idea of being pain in their life but no more. They just don't deserve it. I would work on my plans more precisely now. And I would think that Emily was not one of them.

"You will fall. Let me hold you."

Ah, really? Try touch me and you would be ten feet's away just like that weird ninja girl. I accept my leg hurt. Sprains are bitches but forget I would let you owe me favour.

He has already owed me. He was taking me home. But how the hell he knew that I was here? How he knew my dad? Did dad send him? But how dad knew that I would be in woods?

I was new to this town, was he a rapist? Or what if he would rape first and cut me into pieces and would eat me? Am I trapped?

So many questions hurled my mind. I felt like someone has stuffed my head with puzzle and my precious mind was yelling at me to solve it.

I was given a ride back to the woods when a hot hand curled my waist. My body shivered. I swallowed though my throat was dry.

I gathered all the courage and guts and again jerked his hand.

"Fine, I just wanted to help but you are too stubborn for it. Now I won't even touch you if you will fall."

Cool jackass and my foot had less pain now. I don't even need your hot hands around my waist though it was comforting as I was cold but he was a rapist right?

"We are almost there. If you want me I can help you. It must be hurting."

Silence was the only thing that I let my aura filled with.

I could feel that he was frustrated with my behavior. I earned a brownie point. But he was still a rapist and what did me meant with- we are almost there?

Some hazy clouds of questions flew away from my mind when I saw a house. It was more of a cottage. Its walls were painted maroon and windows were white. But it was not my house though I haven't had a look of my house from outside but it was lavender not red.

I knew what was coming for me and then I did my smartest thing. I faked a fall and grabbed a-not-too-big-stone from the ground. If he would try to do anything this stone would become my armour.

"Arshia being a stubborn bitch, why would she like to get help from someone?" He squeaked. That squeak felt more of a concern than a taunt. But he again called me a bitch… bloody hell dog.

I really need to see Dr. Carlisle but I doubt if he would be able to fix my head. All what happened in the woods today was definitely a hallucination. Big wolves, small town don't get along.

I got up and by this time my leg was perfectly fine. Now that was weird. Sprains don't get healed this fast. One more question added to the list- How the hell I heal so fast?

We reached the door of the house when I saw Emily coming out. Emily? I couldn't stop myself and I ran towards her. Her arms were already waiting for me. I hugged her and sobbed.

So this weirdo was nothing near a rapist. I don't know but I felt good.

"Arshia its okay, everything is fine. Calm down sweetie. You're home." Her words soothed me a bit but it turned all in vein when I saw my mom. I clung to her and blubbered.

"Where were you? You left me alone in that haunted house."

My mom rubbed my back and took me in.

"I didn't know you would be up early Arshi else I wouldn't have left you. I am sorry."

Before I could reply Emily interrupted, "Arshia why are you holding this stone?"

Yeah, congrats one more embarrassing moment I was dying for.

"Uh, this… was… just… um… I liked it. It was lying in the forest and I-I liked it… so… I took it." I plastered my face with a smile. Can't I come up with a better lie? It was gross just like the jackass.

Best thing happened- All three of them shared a look defining- we don't buy it.

"Jake, thank you very much." My mom said. So, this is Jake - Jake the jackass.

"It's fine Aditi. I was here to protect her." Her? Did he just mean only me? "Uh, I mean everyone." He corrected himself swiftly. Emily and mom shared a look at this and smiled goofily. They looked at Jake and after some glances and wiggling of eyebrows Emily said, "I like it."

Uh? Am I missing something because I felt like odd in the evens? They all knew something that I don't. Well, I don't know many things. Once again Jake's eyes were filled with rage and he left the drawing room almost breaking the wooden chair that blocked his way.

Poor chair.

You need to correct your attitude, Jake the jackass.

"Arshia there is a room upstairs. Get a shower; I will get you some clothes."

I smiled at her and followed her instructions.

I always loved cold baths but since coming here I forgot how to deal with cold baths though I was in the shower only for the third time. Four days… four days were just a black spot in my mind and I want to know about them.

I stepped out of the bathroom after twenty long minutes and saw some cloths on the bed. It was black yoga pants and a long white shirt. I towel-dried my hair and wore the cloths. I didn't bother to look myself in the mirror, I wasn't feeling so.

I heard some whispers coming down the hall but I ignored. I had much more things to work out rather than eavesdropping. I left the silent room to join everyone down.

Something was cooking in between them. They all stopped talking before getting me down. Um, this could just be a co incidence.

I saw so many boys there- shirtless. Can't they just cover up? If you have abs then it doesn't mean you have to showcase them all the time. Even my brother who never came out of bathroom without wearing proper clothes was also shirtless. I saw two new faces and one was so adorable that I wanted to pinch his cheeks. My lips turned into a curve and he noticed it.

"Hi I am Seth Clearwater."

"Hello, I am Arshia; well I really can't stop my hands." I pinched his cheeks. His cheeks turned into the lightest shade of pink. "Aww… you are shoo cuteee." I added, which made everybody laugh and someone growled.

I looked at the direction of the sound and saw Jake standing there with anger lines all over his forehead.

"Why is he always frustrated?" I muttered but somehow they all heard it. They all tried to hide their giggles, but failed terribly which earned one more growl from him but he came in.

I decided to ignore and continue my silent treatment for him. He deserves it. Moron.

Instead of looking at him my eyes went to the second un-discovered face and he noticed my curiosity.

"I am Paul… Paul Lahote. Wasn't expecting this so early, but I am glad that at last you made it." Everybody's face looked stunned. They all looked at Paul as if he had said something uncertain and out of his natural way.

Okay so what he didn't expect and what I did?

"I am sorry." I looked at him frowning.

Before he could further explain himself, Sam stopped him and gave him an I-told-you-not-to-do-this look. Well these people definitely know something.

From nowhere Emily emerged out and a very sweet smell filled my nose. My stomach grumbled… loud. I forgot that I was human and humans need food. Since, I stepped in Washington I didn't remember myself eating.

First I blacked out and slept whole day, then I get into an accident and today I was here, running into woods for life and coming here with the most annoying and frustrated person of this whole world.

"None of you would touch anything till I place everything on table and get a full plate for Aditi, me and Arshia. Got that?"

This made the whole room restless. Emily and mom went into kitchen for the fourth time and took out two large casseroles… again.

"Are you feeding the whole town?" I asked without breaking my gaze from the table. It was a lot of food. The whole six-seat dining table was occupied by the huge casseroles, plates of pancakes, big bowls of smashed potatoes and steak and… chicken.

She laughed at my comment. "These boys have the appetite of the whole town."

Seriously? Eight boys would eat this much? She must be lying. But why was she lying?

"Arshia can you please help yourself?" She said already stuffing two plates with pancakes and potatoes. I nodded and placed just one pancake, two muffins. I already lost my half appetite after having the site of chicken. I would have taken the potatoes and steak, but it was just beside the chicken and when Emily was serving few drops of gravy splattered on it.

I was wondering why I haven't puked yet.

The time I backed off the table all boys attacked the food the almost silent room converted into the war zone. I saw Paul poking the nose of Jared and snatching his muffin. Jake joined my brother and after some whispering they laughed hysterically.

Whole of the time the thing that was bugging me was the closeness of my brother and Jackass. With closeness I mean the closeness of best friends.

Life is sometimes so much intriguing. Note the sarcasm.

"Umm, Em you are amazing." Seth said and everyone hummed at this.

I was hungry but I couldn't eat at the site in front of me. The guy I guess Jared, popped the whole muffin. I would have eaten it at least in ten bites. I gulped and Emily noticed me.

"You will get used to it. They have a very strong appetite." She smiled and get back to her food.

This whole time one thing which surprised me a lot was, my mom was silent most of the time; either it was Emily or Sam who kept me in my senses. Might be my mom was same confused as I was; Coming from totally opposite culture and society made things difficult, at least for me.

I smiled at Emily and ate whole food in Silence. I wasn't even half done when I got up for water. Emily was right- these boys have the appetite of the whole town. My brother, who ate less than me, was fighting for more food.

He tends to notice my presence and looked at my astonished expressions. "Do you need anything Arshi?"

"Uh, uh… you gained appetite." He showed all of his teeth and without replying stuffed his mouth… just like Jared… and Seth… and Paul… and Dad… and everyone.

"Arshi, have it. Emily makes world best chicken." Paul said with his mouth full with potatoes. Everybody again looked at him like what-happened-to-him look.

"She is a pure vegetarian." My brother said having a mouthful of it; since when he started eating it? I was hurt. He was the one who never ever touched even an egg. It's not that I had problems with non-vegetarians, its personal choice and very much important for the food web. I was hurt because my brother was changed. He was not my old brother anymore. From his looks to his behavior he was… different and I don't like it.

Paul looked at me in amazed expressions but placed the casserole at its previous place. I felt everybody's gaze over me. I shrugged it off and went back to Emily.

Everybody was done and Emily was cleaning everything. I went to her for helping with stuff and I was amazed that whole food was gone, only few crumbles were complementing the white plates.

"I want to talk Arshia."

"Yeah sure."

I followed her and we ended up being in kitchen. The boys were loud and I could still hear them arguing over something I didn't get. Emily placed all the plates in dishwasher and turned to me smiling. I don't like such kind of smile.

"Now tell me the truth. Why you had that stone?"

BAM! I was always a good liar but don't know why I failed this time.

"I told you I liked it."

I saved my eyes looking into hers and kept myself indulged in placing things at their preoccupied position. I knew she won't buy it but I really don't want to answer why. Jake seemed very much closer to all of them and I don't want to be the piece of laugh.

"I know you didn't. If you did like it then it should be still with you." She grabbed my hand and said, "I know it's a new place and everything would be weird but you know you can tell me. I don't judge people."

"Emily you are right. I am facing a lot of problems. Everything here is weird and opposite of where I came from. Even calling you by your name makes me feel uncomfortable. You are my aunt and it's just… just like I mean… forget it. I know adjustment is the name of life but I have seen a lot in just two days." I sighed and bent over the kitchen table. I really don't want to do this now. I had so many questions in my mind swarming like the colonies of ant but I don't want to shoot them right now.

They would think me a psycho and I don't want that. I need enough amount of proof to show them what I saw and then ask what was all that. But for now I would go with the four days that escaped my life.

"Arshia… You there?" Emily shook me and I realized that I lost my present track… again.

"Sorry Emily… I was just thinking about something and I want to ask something from all of you." I said and the whole house went dead silent. Now that was weird.

Emily nodded and I followed her to the room where all the hotness resides. These guys were hot, specially the jackass.

Uh no he is a jackass and asses are dumb.

But he is hot.

Ignore.

Everybody was sitting on the couch or the chair or on the floor. It was awkward to have all those eyes on my face.

"Look I don't know if you guys have felt it or not but my stay here was a mess till date. I have lots and lots of questions that I want to ask but I will not… at least not today." I saw everybody flinched on their seat. These people definitely knew something that I don't. I waited for them to speak or to say something but they just stared at me. I sighed and added, "I want be sure of myself that what I saw was real or not. I never had hallucinations but I think this time I hallucinated and before asking anything I will make sure to have proofs of it. But for today, mom, dad, Emily and Sam this question is for you- How I healed so fast and where my four days went?"

**A/N: Hey lovely peoples. So here is your one more chapter. Please review, follow and favorite it **

**I really want reviews for this story. Please review, it means a lot.**

**You can follow me now on Wattpad with the same name **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: You already know **

"You were unconscious." My dad said breaking the awkward silence. The room reminded me of my school. Teacher would be throwing questions and students would be sitting like lost puppies. This was the same case with me.

"What do you mean by unconscious?" Okay yes I know this was stupid to ask. Unconscious is unconscious.

"Arshi when you felled from stairs you lost a good amount of blood and because of it you couldn't make till four days." This time my mom spoke. I was glad that at least she helped her tongue.

"I was in bloody hell coma?" My voice was very much above the normal when I finally realized that what it meant to be unconscious for four days. Every boy of them got the idea of my state and one by one they all started signing out the room, of course except the dumbass.

I was trying to make their answers fall into place but was failing terribly. I was unconscious which practically meant I was in coma.

"Yes, you can call it that." Sam added. Well that was really helpful.

"How I healed so fast?"

"Dr. Cullen is very good at his job." Mom said smiling.

"Now who is Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle Cullen is his full name." Sam said sternly. It felt as if he had put all the venom in just spilling out these two words. This whole family has hard spot for good peoples.

"He is hot just like his name." I muttered to myself but somehow they heard it…again and all three of them growled. Do I mutter loud?

"He is not hot neither is his name." Jake spoke out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes and ignored him… again. He don't deserve my attention neither any of my words but I don't know why I feel like to talk to him. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to be with him all day and night.

Control.

Sure, sorry.

I was getting used to talking to my mind. Back in days, I never felt that we were different but now we talk. I shrugged it off and dropped the idea of asking the next question- why you left me alone? - Now I already knew. They might not be expecting me to get out of my deep sleep so fast, so they left me and came here.

"Okay, that's it for now." I finally smiled and my eyes went to Jake. He was looking at me… well looking would be an understatement. He was gawking at me. Ignore, people are weird and he has done PHD in weirdness. I realized that I forgot to thanks Emily for the food and clothes.

"Emily thanks for clothes and food. It was amazing just like you." I really like her. Humbleness and generosity flowed in her blood. I was glad that my uncle found someone like her. They both complement each other and when Sam looks at her he forgets everything. The way he looks in her eyes, the connection was indescribable. It was just the same when I saw my dad looking at my mom before leaving our house.

I would like to add it in the point of my hallucinating things.

"It's ok dear, I am glad that you liked the food."

"It was yummy." I appreciated her and she deserved it. I ate the yummiest muffins and pancakes ever.

I heard the door open with a creak sound and everybody's eyes followed it. A girl around of my age came in. She was a brunette with brown eyes and she waved at me.

I was about to wave back when a hot body passed by me. Who could be this manner less? Obviously, Jake. He jogged towards her and embraced her in a bear hug. I could feel the blood rush in my veins. Jealously shot every cell of my body.

"Can-nt breathe… Jake." The petite girl said. He laughed and let go her. Why was it affecting me? I don't even like him. But I still felt betrayed. I felt as if he belonged to me and I lost him. Something twisted in my chest. I felt like to stab that girl to death. I was shocked at myself. I was never a violent person and now I want to kill her for… nothing.

Rage flushed me and Paul came inside and probably saw all the things. "Hey Arshia, um did you liked La Push?" Dude if you are trying to calm me down, it's not working.

"No." I said through my clenched teeth.

"There is a beach and it is very beautiful. I was going there; would you like to come with me?" Uh, is he asking me out? I must salute the guts of this half-naked boy. A growled escaped from the mouth of Jake and he looked over Paul exasperated. I was not much of an observer but I understood that Jake doesn't like Paul.

Even a blind could tell it and now I knew what I wanted to do. All the plans that I made in the flight danced in my head. I knew from whom to start.

"Yes I will, but on one condition." I got raised eyebrows from everyone- Mom and dad maybe because they weren't expecting me to accept it. Sam and Emily, I don't know and Paul maybe he wasn't used to it.

"What… condition?" He groggily rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. I saw all the other boys coming inside with amusement dwelling on their faces. I just don't understand what is with amusement and growl with these people. Either they growl or show amusement.

"Just… cover up." The laughter shed all over the place. I crossed my arms across my chest and bit my inner lip. The look on Paul's face was a site but that didn't last long. The evil grin took side tracked the confused look.

"People shed it all on beaches… and you will too."

"Not in this birth, Paul."

"I will make you." I wasn't expecting this from him. Shameless creature. In front of my family he said those words. I don't know if I could ever be used to this foreignness.

"I won't mind screwing you either and for your well beings information I am a black belt in Taekwondo."

"I am still stronger than you and I know you just can't resist me."

"Steroids don't make people stronger and you don't appeal to me."

He opened his mouth to acknowledge something but was stopped by a cough. We both looked in the direction of cough. The same petite girl looked at me in disgust. Great. Jackass and his girlfriend were alike… born frustrated. I soon realized that I used the word girlfriend for her which made me angrier. I didn't know what was happening to me. I really wanted to slit her throat right now. The little arguing was helping a bit to distract me but she turned out to be an attention seeker.

"Let's go Bella. Some people here are too much too tolerate." Jake said through his gritted teeth. I did nothing that he would be tolerating me; it was him and that Bella I was tolerating. One last time I saw in his eyes. They were yelling apologies but his face was as hard as stone. I was confirmed that I was suffering from multiple-seeing-disorder, if this kind of psychiatrist disease even exists or maybe I could be the first one to have it.

I saw both of them leaving the room. I really wanted to snap that door on her face and break her nose. I looked everywhere but them. I barely know the guy and he made me jealous of some girl. All memories of my mom and me crying came back in an instance. I knew I can't afford to fall in love with someone who loves someone and more precisely belong to the land of my dad.

A loud whacking sound with a scream splashed me to the present. I turned to see what happened when saw everyone rushing towards the door except me and Paul. I don't know why Paul didn't move but I couldn't move because of the shock. The girl was lying on the floor cupping her nose groaning in pain and the door was closed. I looked at Paul and he smirked. I guess I just got a company. I suppressed my urge to smile and looked at the fallen witch again.

"What happened, Bella?" Jacob said helping her to get up. Worried expression danced on his face making me furious. I don't hate her but I really don't like her too. I felt bad and somehow guilty for what happened to her.

Why the hell I am feeling guilty. It was just a coincidence. It's not just if I would imagine her slipping and she would slip. I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed it. I was about to ask Paul why he didn't go there but once again a thud sound stopped me.

No, this can't be happening. I turned and saw Bella on the floor and Emily and Jake both helping her up. Emily was always generous. This entire sudden thing made me sick in stomach. I heard Bella cry in pain. This was kind of transitory to me when I saw Jake's face. He was concerned and horrified. All guilt flushed with his one alarmed look for Bella. But she did fall when I imagined, right?

Do I have some powers?

Yes, of hallucinating, of course.

Smack you head.

Seeing Jake with someone else made me mad. I felt some connection to him and sharing him with someone was not something I could imagine. Yes, I loathed him in the woods yet I can't resist his present. His presence was contagious. It made me feel what I never felt. I threw all the plans in the bin I created in my mind and to worst, soon after I forgot them all.

"Jake she is bleeding. Take her to Carlisle." The adorable one said. His face was panic-stricken. I just couldn't see him panicking. He looks good when smiling. My whole body shivered. My eyes closed them against my will as if they have their own mind. The image of Seth smiling flashed into my head and I heard someone growled.

Seth was smiling which got him smack from Emily and are-you-crazy looks from others.

I felt someone was banging my head and a jolt of energy bolted down my spine. My eyes burnt and my whole body vibrated.

"Jake, take Bella outside. Something is happening To Arshia." Paul squeaked. I could feel dozen of terrified eyes looking at me.

The name of Bella filled venom in my ears. The pain was increasing spontaneously. I felt I was going to be ripped apart in any moment. I could practically hear my cells splitting. My veins contracted and I fell on my knees. I tried my level best not to scare anyone but a loud scream escaped my throat. It was so loud that I heard the breaking of glasses.

My ears hurt. I couldn't see them but knew they were definitely bleeding. Every sound that reached my ears turned into a bellow. I put my hands over them and shook my head violently.

"Silence, I think we are getting our first female wolf." A familiar voice said. It made me more annoyed increasing the pain in my arms and chest. I was lying on the floor and these idiots are having fun.

Suddenly, I was embraced in two hot arms. I opened my eyes and saw him. Jake's face was mortified. He looked in pain. Why he was in pain?

"Jake, stay away from her. She is dangerous." I heard Bella calling him. I snarled at her and gritted my teeth. Her pale face turned paler. I ignored her. My whole body was burning. My eyes went to Emily, she looked stunned and Sam was standing in front of her like her armour.

Am I really dangerous? I won't hurt her. I like her. So many emotions overwhelmed me gradually increasing my pain. This pain was worst. I could not compare it to anything. I felt like my skin was burning and my blood was turning icy cold.

"Take her to woods and Bella stay with Emily and Aditi; Embry will be with you." Sam said more like ordering.

"I will come with you." Mom said fidgeting with her fingers. Her eyes looked devastated.

"No, Aditi you are not coming. New phased wolves are hell dangerous." This time Jake said and strangled me more to his bare chest. His touch was making me calm but did nothing to stop my pain. One more shot of pain jerked in my body. I tried to hold Jake's shoulder but my hand was on his back. I tried to stop myself but couldn't. My nails dug into his skin. He gasped but didn't move. I wanted him to drop me on the floor. I don't want to hurt him or anyone or anything. It was just unusual pain that I never felt and I was shocked that I was still alive.

"She is not becoming a wolf. She is becoming me."

What did she meant that I am becoming her? How could I become her? Nothing made sense. Jake said something about new phased wolves and now mom. Confusion made my head bang more. I doubt if they could hear it.

"What do you mean Aditi?" Sam said skeptically.

"Take her to woods or it will not be good. I will tell you everything you all want to know but for now just take her to woods."

Before I could say anything I was in air and passed out.

**A/N: Please review **** I am not getting much review for this story, if you want me to continue please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like Stephenie Meyer? No? Good, because Twilight is not mine :D**

I knew I was seeing a dream. I heard the sound of waves crashing the rocks. The smell of salty water and pine trees filled my nostrils. The chirping of birds, crying of a baby, a couple fighting… I could hear everything. The feeling was indescribable. I knew everything I was feeling and imagining was part of my dream but it felt so real. My senses were jumbling and amalgamating everything that reached to them. I felt as if I could touch them and my eyes opened their door to this… beautiful world.

The beauty resides in the eyes of beholder. I had heard this quote so many times but I never believed. I always thought beauty is what that attracts and La Push never attracted me. That would not be right to say. I haven't explored the town yet. My journey wasn't great, it was near worst. But what I feel and see today was amazing.

I was lying on the mud and leaves and could tell how beautiful they were. Leaves were covered with the rain drops. I could see rainbows in them. The smell of mud was soothing and the cold surface was relaxing me. Small insect that one barely could see with naked eyes were moving around me. A blue butterfly with yellow and black dots twirled in front of me and sat on my nose making me laugh. I carefully touched it and it shifted from my nose to forefinger. It flew and danced in front of me sitting from one leave to another. The very tiny white particles were everywhere, colliding occasionally and creating more of them.

The day was clear. After the heavy rain rays of Sun hugged the Earth and its elements. I was in the forest and I could feel and see it. Lots of trees were around me. I didn't move so I could only see the things those were in front of me and weirdly everything I was feeling with my closed eyes vanished. I couldn't anymore hear the sound of ocean or the smell of salty water.

The forest was dense. Rays of sun were peeping at me from the wholes created by the distance of trees. I let my hands trail the rays and touched the dirt particle. It twinkled and scattered everywhere.

"Beautiful." I heard Jake's voice. I don't want him in my dreams now.

I felt the presence of someone… no there were so many. I could smell the sweet scent.

I stood and turned around and found out that Sam, Jared, Paul, Aarav, Mom, Dad and Jake were standing there. Their faces held lots of expression- amusement, fear, confusion were to be naming some.

"I don't know which blood she has turned into. If it's pink then there is nothing to worry about, but if it is black we have to destroy her." My mom said looking in my direction. I could clearly see the pain in her eyes. I saw so many things that I couldn't see before. The iris of her eyes held pink colour.

I knew I was suffering from multiple-seeing-disorder and it has been proved in my dreams too.

But who has turned into whom? Pink and black blood, is she kidding all of us? I looked at my back to see whom she was referring but only saw lots of trees.

"Do you think we can talk to her?" Sam said to mom not breaking the gaze from me. What had happened to everyone? Why the hell these people were acting weird.

"Wait, nobody will move. We could be only two things either destroyers or savers. I can't see any of you to get hurt. I can stop her from doing anything bad."

"I can't let anything happen to you and you know this. I will come with you." Dad said. The concerned in his voice was enough to make me melt. He looked at mom the way Sam looks at Emily. At this one site I was ready to forget and forgive everything he had done but I wanted to know from whom they were scared?

"I am coming too. She is my responsibility." My jaw hit the floor. Jake the jackass was calling me his responsibility. My heart was doing summersaults. This killed all the chances of being all this reality. He looked at me like I was his sunlight. His one look had it all- love, adoration, care, the pledge of protection.

Confusion danced in my brain but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Everything my mom was saying was alien to me. They took every step carefully at me.

"Do you know who we are?" Mom looked little apprehensive.

"Are you kidding me, mom? I am standing here from past ten minutes and waiting for you to stop all this nonsense." I waited for her to say something. She worked on her jaw but nothing came out. I added, "Why all of you are staring me?"

"You remember me?"

Now that was getting annoying. I really want this stupid dream to get over as fast as it could. I didn't answer her but stared.

"What are you thinking, Arshia?" Jake said trying to touch my cheeks. His hands trembled and my mom snapped them. I didn't know why but something twitched in my chest. I hate him but I want him to touch me too. His hands were rough yet calming.

"Not now, you can't touch her now. If she got irritated, killing you would be as easy as clapping." She skeptically looked at me and repeated Jake's question, "What are you thinking, Arshia?"

"To get this stupid dream over as soon as possible. You all are reacting weird and it is annoying. Trust me." I babbled and slouched on the tree.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Mom's one sided interrogation was getting on my nerves. Getting questioned was the thing I never enjoyed and these questions were as silly as my dream.

"Mom you very well know how much I hate getting questioned and these questions are as stupid as SpongeBob. Last time I was screaming inside the house and then I passed out. I know that right now I am dreaming." I rattled and sat on the damp mud. I don't know from how much time I was standing. Mom came closer to me as both Dad and Jake followed but she stopped them.

"Arshia you know how much I love you? I will tell you everything about this but promise me anything happen, whatever I say you will not lose your calm and neither will you hate me, promise?"

I furrowed my brows. There were lots of question I wanted to ask. First would be why her eyes were pink and second from where these contacts are available. I suppressed my questions and nodded. She sat in from of me and eventually everybody came bit relaxed and sat resting their backs on the damp trees.

"First of all this is not a dream and secondly you are not human." She said under her breath. If I would be few centimeters away from her or if this would not be a dream then I couldn't even hear what she was saying. She lifted her head up and waited for me to say anything or show any reaction and I gave her one of my infamous expression- blank. I didn't bother to interrupt her nor was in mood to show her anything. I yawned and curled my legs up to my chest.

"Look Arshia I am serious. You have to listen to me. I didn't have much time left and listen to me very carefully. You are not in a dream." My mom's voice was fine example of seriousness. I wanted to believe her but still couldn't. Hallucinations were being the playing the great part in making my life more miserable. Bless the DNA of motherhood. She came close and slapped me. I made ouch sound at it.

Okay this whole bloody thing was not a dream. My mind was bowed down with lots of questions. The swarms of buzzing bees were playing inside it.

"Can we start again, please?" I was terrified of knowing in which way this conversation would go to. If I was not a human then what was I? These whole years I didn't knew my identity.

"Arshia, I need to check your blood. Can you give me your hand?" I looked at my mom and decided to keep my mouth shut. It took whole lot of minutes for all of them to make me believe that it was real. I sighed and nodded.

She took out a small size knife from her pocket and slit the very small portion of my skin. I screamed in pain. In spite of crimson, shimmering reddish-blue liquid started oozing out of my hand. I heard a growl and saw Jake was shaking terribly. There was nothing more horrible than seeing him like this. His while body was shaking terribly. His dark brown eyes were gradually becoming black.

"Take him away, now." Sam ordered and with it Jared was pushing Jake away and soon they disappeared and I heard a howl. I fell on my butt.

"What was this?"

"No- nothing… just nature's kids." In this total dilemma I forgot other people were also there. Aarav and I were on very great terms… before. This was the second time he spoke anything to me. I weakly smiled at him and looked at my hand again.

No pain, no red shimmering liquid… nothing. I inspected my hand and it was all clean. I looked at my mom. She was smiling… a genuine smile.

"Is everything all right, Aditi?" Sam asked standing on the balls of his foot. It seemed if he was getting ready for something. His fists were closed and knuckles were white. Anxiousness was dwelling on his… everybody's face, except mom.

"She is much better than what I thought. She is a blue blood." She said hugging me. Blue blood? What the hell was going with my life? I could feel the heap of puzzles hammering my brain.

"Okay so everything is examined now. I have questions." I crossed my arms across my chest and mom nodded. I saw Jake coming but he was wearing different cut shorts. I wanted to ask but I had much more important questions than interrogating his clothes that he barely wears. He sat in between of Jared and Aarav facing me.

"Okay so… If I am not human then what I am?"

"We are made up of elements of Earth. Kind of Fairies but not exactly fairies or like movies, we do not have unicorns or anything we are just elements." What does she mean by fairy? Are we in some sort of Disney show?

"What? Mom don't you have anything that could I really think is true and not question you again and again?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Feel that you want to fly."

"Wh-" I was cut in between when she told me to do so what she said. I didn't want to argue with her when she was totally reminding me of Hitler. I was surprised that my Marry Sue mom has another side too and which I was meeting now. I did so what she said me to do.

I closed my eyes and for the first five minutes I didn't felt anything except my surrounding and… Jake. The much I try to ignore him the more he haunts my mind. I was again told by mom to forget all the surroundings and concentrate and this time I did.

"Open your eyes, Arshia." I heard mom's voice but that wasn't in level. I opened my eyes and holy shit… I was in air. About ten feet above the ground but soon I touched it when I landed on my butts.

"I believe you but what can I do more? And why I am a fairy? And why I fell when I can fly?" That sounded really pathetic and peculiar to call myself a fairy. The feeling of Tinker bell was somersaulting inside me and for the record I was never been a fan of hers.

"Arshia I do not have much time. My work is done with you."

My mom started to cry and gradually the weather changed. The sun was nowhere to be seen and wind was blowing more than its normal speed, well you could not name it as storm because it was more than normal and less than a storm. "What are you saying? You cannot stop in middle of something that I do not have idea about." She again stopped me and embraced me in a hug. That was the most awaited hug of my La Push residing time. From the date I was here my mom was acting totally weird and now I know why.

"Arshia, look I just can tell you that we are born to help human kind. We do not have any master… we are masters of our own. You are born as golden blood which means you are superior of all but it doesn't mean you do not have weaknesses. You have to charge your powers or you will die. We get our powers from elements. You have to find out on your own which element recharges you." When she was telling me everything the weather became worst. It started drizzling and thunderstorms played their drums every now and then. The morning was covered by the gloomy sinister dark. All boys made a circle around us by joining their hands… except dad. Whole time he was with mom soothing her. I looked into her eyes they looked dull which were gleaming before.

"Arshia, just listen to me… I do not have much time left."

"Where are you going?" Now this was really making me terrorize.

"Arshia… you are the third blue blood we have ever got and we are not fairies, not even angels. We are made up of element, which is why we are known as the sprit angels. We cannot tell anyone about our existence. This world is cruel and there are immortals who want us die but you have to survive. Survive for this world; survive for Jake… survive for me. We have history and that is truth but you have to find it by your own. I am always with you Arshia but not in human form anymore. I have to leave this body or they will know about us." She blubbered out everything. Why was she talking all this? And what Jake has to do with my well being?

"I will always protect her, Aditi." Jake interrupted my thoughts. His eyes were red and little salty droplets flowed from them. I don't know which thing was giving me more pain- my mom's condition or Jake's salty eyes.

"Arshia, I love you too. I never ever wanted to leave you but I was helpless. I have spent one third of my life crying for both of you. But now I wanted my life to end with her." Dad said cupping my face. My neck started hurting. I didn't know from how many minutes I was continuously shaking it.

Her words were pinching my head. She has to leave her body. She was going away from me. Realization slapped me hard but it was late. Her lifeless body was lying there and soon my dad fell down. Everything was spinning around me. I fell on the ground on my knees. Adrenaline shot my head and everything went blank.

**A/N: What can I ask for more than authors review? I know I am updating late and I am really really sorry for that :( I was bit busy with some nothing stuff... seriously. I was at my granny's and there was no internet connection. I am serious. Well, i am back and nothing to worry now. So enjoy :) **

**Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys it's just an author note to tell you that I am giving up on this story. I am not getting reviews and much appreciation for this story so I am taking it as you guys do not like this story. So, Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you so very much from bottom of my heart.**

**I will continue the BellaxCarlisle story. It is getting much more appreciation and you all are appreciating it so much. Thank you for your support and love.**

**XxGeminiGirllxX **


End file.
